babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
BSC Graphic Novels
The BSC Graphic Novels are graphic novel versions of six Baby-Sitters Club books: Kristy's Great Idea, The Truth About Stacey, Mary Anne Saves the Day, Claudia and Mean Janine, Dawn and the Impossible Three, and the new Kristy's Big Day. It is known for being the last BSC book series ever written, followed by The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class. Description The first four BSC Graphic Novels are by Raina Telgemeier, and they have a similar design to her other graphic novels, Smile, Sisters, Drama, and Ghosts. Also like Raina's other novels, they are all by Graphix, an imprint of Scholastic. The last novel, Dawn and the Impossible Three, is written by Gale Galligan. Kristy's Great Idea was picked by YALSA for their 2007 Great Graphic Novels for Teens list, as well as ALA's Booklist 2007 Top Ten Graphic Novels for Youth. Stories All of the graphic novels have the same plot as the original books, but in some of the novels, some parts are removed. Also, some of the appearances of the characters are changed, like Claudia, who has pink bangs, and Stacey's hair is a little bit shorter and more blond. Summary Kristy's Great Idea Kristy, Mary Anne, Claudia, and Stacey are best friends and founding members of The Baby-sitters Club. Whatever comes up - cranky toddlers, huge dogs, scary neighbors, prank calls - you can count on them to save the day. Baby-sitting isn't always easy, and neither is dealing with strict parents, new families, fashion emergencies, and mysterious secrets. But no matter what, the BSC have what they need most: friendship. The Truth About Stacey Coming soon.... Mary Anne Saves the Day Coming soon.... Claudia and Mean Janine Coming soon.... Dawn and the Impossible Three Dawn Schafer is the newest member of the Baby-sitters Club. While she is still adjusting to life in Stoneybrook after moving from sunny California, she's eager to accept her first big job. But taking care of the the three Barrett kids would be too much for any baby-sitter. The house is always a mess, the kids are out of control, and Mrs. Barrett never does anything she promises. On top of all that, Dawn wants to fit in with the other members of the BSC, but she can’t figure out how to get along with Kristy. Was joining the Baby-sitters Club a mistake? Kristy’s Big Day Coming soon.... Mistakes Kristy's Great Idea * When Mrs. Feldman tells that Rosie and Jamie should share, she claims that Rosie doesn't have a truck like the one she took from Jamie. But in the next slot that shows Jamie and Rosie playing with their trucks, Rosie's truck is the exact same size and color as the one she stole from Jamie. * When Kristy tells what ages Charlie and Sam are, she says that Sam is 14 rather than 15. The Truth About Stacey Coming soon.... Mary Anne Saves the Day Coming soon.... Claudia and Mean Janine * During the scene that shows what happened at the second session of the playgroup, Stacey is shown taking off with Jenny, warning her to put on her smock. But in the next still that shows the BSC discussing if they should let Jenny get dirty or not, Stacey is shown discussing with them. * In one shot, where the Kishi family find Janine in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital, you can see that one of the benches that the family sits on two shots later is far apart from the other chairs. But when the family sits on the bench, it is attached to the other benches. Dawn and the Impossible Three Coming soon.... Kristy’s Big Day Coming soon.... Cameos Dawn and the Impossible Three * In the entire page where Stacey and Claudia are counting the Pike kids, if you look at Vanessa Pike, you can see that she is reading Ghosts, written by Raina Telgemeier, who was the original illustrator of the graphic novels. This likely might make fun of the Ghosts ''cameo of Kristy and Claudia. * Bill Cipher from the Disney XD show ''Gravity Falls ''makes a cameo as a toy on the page where Dawn (as the narrator) says “This place was a mess!” In other media * According to the illustration of Vanessa reading ''Ghosts, if you read the actual book, on the still where Catrina (the protagonist) goes to the fountain at the Day of the Dead party, you can see Kristy and Claudia in the crowd. Trivia * The Baby-Sitters Club books were also said to be Raina's favorite book series in Sisters when she says that one of her presents is "the newest Baby-Sitters Club book" for Christmas. * Until 2017, Dawn was the only Baby-Sitters Club member who did not have a graphic novel version of one of her books. * It is unknown if Raina is going to return drawing the graphic novels. * Kristy is the only one who has more than one graphic novel focusing on her. * The Baby Sitters Agency members were revealed in the graphic novel version of The Truth About Stacey. * It is unknown if Liz from Raina Telgemeier‘s graphic novel Drama is named after Liz Lewis, since the The Truth About Stacey graphic novel was adapted into a graphic novels. (The Stacey graphic novel was also by Raina.) * Gale Galligan‘s drawing technique is different from Raina Telgemeier: Even when the character is not surprised, his or her eyes are always large showing the white part of it; the character‘s teeth are always shown when the character‘s mouth is open. Gallery Black and White edition front covers Kristys Great Idea graphic novel bw cover.jpg|Kristy's Great Idea The Truth About Stacey graphic novel bw cover.jpg| The Truth About Stacey Mary Anne Saves the Day graphic novel bw cover.jpg|Mary Anne Saves the Day Claudia and Mean Janine graphic novel bw cover.jpg|Claudia and Mean Janine Full Color Edition front covers Kristys Great Idea Graphic Novel full color cover.jpg|Kristy's Great Idea The Truth About Stacey graphic novel full color cover.jpg|The Truth About Stacey Mary Anne Saves the Day graphic novel full color cover.jpg|Mary Anne Saves the Day Claudia and Mean Janine graphic novel full color cover.jpg|Claudia and Mean Janine Gale Galligan books Dawn and the Impossible Three graphic novel full color cover.jpg|Dawn and the Impossible Three Kristys_Big_Day_Graphix_graphic_novel_cover.jpg|Kristy's Big Day Stills and Pictures Claudia and jenny.jpg Dawn graphic novel pages 2 and 3.jpeg|Pages 2 and 3 of Dawn and the Impossible Three Claudia graphic novel flashback.jpeg|Page 4 of Claudia and Mean Janine Oldgraphicnovel.jpeg|The profiles at the begging of the books by Raina Telgemeier Newgraphicnovel.jpeg|The profiles at the begging of the books written by Gale Galligan Concept art kristy raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Kristy Thomas. mary anne raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Mary Anne Spier claudia raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Claudia Kishi stacey raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Stacey McGill dawn raina telgemeier original drawing.jpg|Telgemeier's drawing of Dawn Schafer See also * List of things found in the BSC Graphic Novels * Raina Telgemeier * Gale Galligan What's your favorite graphic novel? Kristy's Great Idea The Truth About Stacey Mary Anne Saves the Day Claudia and Mean Janine Dawn and the Impossible Three Kristy's Big Day Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Books Category:Kristy books Category:Stacey books Category:Claudia books Category:Mary Anne books Category:BSC Graphic Novels Category:Dawn books